Kay Beeman
Real Name: '''Sandra Kay Beeman '''Nicknames: Kay Location: ''' Cumberland, Maryland '''Date: '''August 29, 1990 Bio '''Occupation: Prison Guard Date of Birth: ''' 1944 '''Height: 5'3" Weight: ''' 170 pounds '''Marital Status: Dating Characteristics: Caucasian female Case Details: Forty-six-year-old Kay Beeman is a divorced mother of two who worked as a correction's officer at the Allegany County Detention Center in Cumberland, Maryland, for ten years. At 2:12AM on the morning of August 29, 1990, Kay was working in the prison control center with another officer, Michele Puderbaugh, when she went to do a round to check on the prisoners. Minutes later, maximum security prisoner Edgar Kerns, who was in prison for theft and forgery, appeared and tried to take Michele hostage. However, as the entered the prison corridor, she immediately ran to an open bathroom. She went and locked herself in the room. Kerns and his cellmate, James Barnes, then left the prison with Kay. Two days later, she called her daughter Leslie and told her that she was alright. It was first believed that Kay was abducted by the two inmates, but when Barnes was arrested three days later in West Virginia, he told authorities that Kay had helped them escape because she and Kerns were romantically involved. Barnes claimed that the two were romantically involved for at least three months. According to Barnes, the two would spend long amounts of time talking to each other. Authorities want to question Kay about the escape; her daughter is now pleading for her mother to turn herself in. Suspects: Edgar Kerns is believed to be responsible for Kay's disappearance, although it is uncertain if she was abducted or if she left voluntarily with him. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the October 17, 1990 episode. Results: Solved. On September 10, 1990, ten days after the escape, Beeman and Kerns checked into the Beach Motor Motel in Hamilton, Canada, under the names "Fred and Sandy Smith". When the segment aired, Joe Mitchell, the motel's manager, recognized the couple. He immediately contacted the authorities; however, by the time they arrived at the hotel, the couple had vanished. A witness told the authorities that he had seen the couple getting into a cab shortly before the authorities arrived. They were able to identify the cab company used, along with the cab driver. He told them that he had dropped the couple off at the Red Rose Motel. An officer checked the motel's registry and found that Kerns had used his real name. A few minutes later, Kerns and Beeman were arrested in their new motel room. The couple was extradited back to the United States. Kerns was given five years in prison and has since been released. Beeman also served time in prison for her role in the escape. After they were both released, they began living together. Kay Beeman passed away in 2002; she was fifty-seven. Links: * Md. Prisoners Escape; Guard Missing, Too * Escapee from Allegany jail seen in W.Va. * Escapees still at large * 'Unsolved Mysteries' to feature local case * Jail escapee, guard arrested in Canada * Md. fugitives found in Canadian motel * Featured on TV Show, Escaped Prisoner and Guard Are Caught * Bail set * Mystery solved * Allegany guard's flight with prisoner no surprise to those who knew her best * Former guard engaged to inmate * Former jail guard in W.Md. guilty in inmate escape * Guard gets 5 years for helping escapee * Attorney wants suit dismissed * Sandra Kay Beeman at Find a Grave ---- Category:Maryland Category:1990 Category:Disappearances Category:Escape Category:Lost Loves Category:Solved